Beauty's Dead Voice
by RathboneLvr482
Summary: The family over-estimates Jasper's control and trusts him with one of the most dangerous tasks for him. Babysitting Bella. Bad things happen and it leaves two families grieving and Jasper scarred and silent. Visions of her haunt him day and night. R&R!
1. Shame and Anger and Fear

**I was bored and I thought, "Hey, what if the worst happened? I always do the best for people, but what if something _bad_ happened instead?" Well, here's the result. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

JPOV

The yellow police tape disappeared behind me, along with my family. Four disappointed and two angry expressions stared after the squad car. I stared back, my stomach writhing. My eyes darkened in shame and anger and fear. Shame at what I've done. Anger at what I've become. And fear at what's going to happen to me next.

I looked back again and saw three more faces emerge. Grief and tragedy were evident on all three faces, yet one was struck with such fury as he stared after the car.

_I'm sorry, _I thought_, I didn't mean to.._

"What's wrong, Jasper?" I heard a high voice giggle. I jumped and looked across the seat. A young girl, about eight or nine years old sat next to me. She was very pretty. Her brown hair gleamed in the moonlight. I looked into her eyes and gasped. She had chocolate-brown eyes set into her face and I realized.... It was Bella. A vision of Bella from the past.

And I broke.

Venom streamed from my eyes as I sobbed. My fingers knotted in my golden hair. I sobbed all the way to the Seattle Police Station. My shoulders were still shaking as they pulled me out of the car and shoved me roughly into the building.

They pushed me immediately into the interrogation room and threw me into a chair.

"Mr. Hale." one officer hissed, "What happened?"

"I didn't do it..." I mumbled. I think his name was Ravena.

"We saw you with the body. You were shaking." Ravina growled.

"I didn't-"

"Did you kill her?" he said bluntly.

"I didn't- I don't remember." I whispered.

"You don't remember, or you don't _want_ to remember?"

"I- I don't remember."

Just as Ravena was about to say something more, the other one stepped up.

"Jasper, we need to know. Did you kill her? Yes or no?"

"I don't know..." I muttered.

"Jasper, yes you do. Please," the same officer, I believe his name was Jones, "Please help us."

"I'm sorry." my voice was unrecognizable. It was weak, broken, tired. I couldn't feel my lips moving. It was like someone else was talking.

"Sorry for what, Jasper?" Jones asked.

"I'm sorry for what happened."

"What _did_ happen, Jasper?"

"She's dead..."

"Yes. She's dead, Jasper. And we need to know _how_ she died."

"You think I did it." I acknowledged.

Ravena stepped forward and smacked his hand on the arm of the chair.

"We _know _you did it, Hale!" he screamed, "Just admit it!"

"Jasper, whatever happened. Just tell us."

"Tell us the truth Hale!"

"Please, tell us"

"Spit it out!"

The words swirled around me. They blurred together. I couldn't breathe, not that I needed to. But it hurt anyway. My stomach clenched and I finally screamed, thorough my venom-tears, the words they wanted to hear.

"Alright! I-I'll tell you!"

* * *

**Well, did you enjoy? It's not a one-shot. Yup! There's gonna be more! Please review! Please please please please review!!!**


	2. He Loved Her

**And the site is WORKING AGAIN!!! I swear... I have been trying to update for the past two days!!!! First, it wouldn't let me log in. Then it wouldn't let me upload the chapter!!! I was soooo pissed off!!! Well, I hope you enjoy this sad... sad tale.....**

**PS: This is the first story I'm doing without my Beta Reader, Gypsy! Who, just recently, turned her tongue green with Jelly Bellies and succesfully sued the Jelly Belly Co. And in the meantime, _I_ succesfully claimed Jasper Hale from Stephenie Meyer. _HAAALE_ YEAAAH!!!**

...

**And by the way, watch out for some of our other stories coming out, including: In the Closet, Carlisle's Stand-Up Gig, Sanguina Academia, My Beautiful Swan, My Sweet Nemesis, Sweet Little Headache, and more! (Whoever guesses the pairings of four of these, matched up with the corresponding story, correctly, will get a small part later in this story! Good luck!)**

* * *

I took a deep, shaky breath. I was trying to sort out how I would explain this without exposing my family. I thought about just cutting out the end, but then they'd wait for me to explain further. The two officers stared at me, waiting for the confession that they could use to execute me.

"Well?" Ravena snapped, staring me down with eyes almost as cold as my skin.

"I- I'll tell you what I remember." I stuttered.

"What you _think _you remember, you mean!" Ravena barked.

"Excuse me?" What did he mean, what I _think _I remember?

Jones cut in, ending the impending fight, "Jasper, just tell us whatever you can."

My breath hitched. I took a couple deep breaths and started, "Well, we were alone-"

"Who was alone?" interrupted Jones.

"Bella and me. My family had gone out and her father was visiting a friend in La Push, the Quileute Reservation near Forks." I paused. Charlie... and Renée and Phil. The looks on their faces. Despair, misery, grief, and anger in Charlie's case. It hit me like a sledgehammer: This didn't just affect my family. All of them. Their hopeless faces.

"Yes. We know where La Push is." Ravena's dark eyes smoldered and, for a second, I felt like I was telling this story to Edward. And that just made it all that much harder.

"Well, Charlie was in La Push visiting his friend Billy Black. So I was left to, quote, 'babysit,' Bella." I could feel my eyes watering, "That morning, I was sitting on the couch when Bella woke up. She'd always been groggy in the morning and, being a klutz on top of it, she wasn't paying much mind to the stairs. She fell and sliced her leg open. I don't know what happened from then. I just... blacked out and when I came to, I was hovering over her body. She was cold and pale and... she wasn't breathing."

"What weapon do you believe you used to kill Ms. Swan?" Jones inquired.

"I never said that!" I whimpered. I couldn't believe that they'd automatically assumed... well... that I used a _weapon_. Technically, it's not what the government considers a weapon. _I'm_ the weapon. I killed Bella, with _myself_.

"What weapon, Jasper?" Jones probed. This was getting painful. Very painful. It felt like Jones and Ravena were trying to tear open my chest and tear my heart out.

"No weapon..." I replied.

"So you admit you killed Isabella Marie Swan." Ravena accused.

"Bella...." I murmured. Her name very nearly sent me spiraling down. If not for Ravena's piercing eyes, I surely would have, "It's difficult..."

"It's a simple yes or no answer, Hale!"

"YES!" I let the tears of venom flow like a waterfall now, "I KILLED BELLA!!!"

My head dropped limply into my awaiting hands and I sobbed. I'd just admitted that I'd killed my Bella.... That I'd killed _Edward's _Bella... no, wait... _my_ Bella.

All the words flowed in a string, one after another. I didn't even know what I was saying until after I'd said it, "It was all an accident, though! I didn't mean to! I just- I can't explain it! I loved Bella!"

Jones and Ravena shared a surprised glance before turning back to me.

"Mr. Hale?"

Suddenly, I was fully aware of what I was saying, and I still couldn't stop, "I loved Bella more than life itself."

"Well, this isn't abnormal. Murder crimes are occasionally committed by family members or loved ones." Jones slightly sympathized, his voice still hard, "Scary fact of life, isn't it, Ravena?"

"Jones, arrest Jasper Taylor Hale on the count of 3rd degree murder." Ravena's voice was unmoved, unsympathetic. I couldn't feel my legs, but somehow, I was up and walking. Things passed by me in a slow-motion blur. My eyes, I knew, were dark, but not because of the level of depression I was sinking into. Again. But because of the thirst. My thirst burned in my throat and after tasting Bella's blood, my legs felt ready to spring at the next human who bleeds. I fought back the depression that was bubbling up, trying to consume me. I just needed to make it until I was alone.

As they shoved me farther down the hallways, screaming orders at me that I didn't even hear, I noticed people. They all had different expressions. Some said plainly: _Look at him. What could he possibly be in here for? _

Then some said: _My God. What's our country coming to?_

I felt like I was going to go under any time now, but I just fought it back. I just needed to delay it a little longer. Just a little. The facts were coming out to get me. They were trying to push my head under the water.

As soon as they shoved me into the dark, damp cell and shut the iron bars, I gave into fact.

The gray brick walls would enclose me, and I might never get out. My family might never come and get me. My brother's going to hate me for eternity, whether I'm alive, living-dead, or dead, he'll hate me. I'd hurt them. I'd taken a life. Bella's life. The guilt ravaged my stomach... and my heart.... and my mind slipped into the depression.

I knew what would happen. Soon enough, I would see the world in black and white: colorless, lifeless. The silence would consume me and... I knew I'd never emerge without someone to help me through it. But I'm alone. And I'll be alone for eternity. Nobody will help me. I'll turn into a monster again. I'll lose all shreds of humanity Carlisle and Esme and _Alice _had given me.

Alice.

She'd never see me again. I'd never see her. I'd never get to hear Bella's groan whenever Alice asks her to go shopping. I'd never hear Bella's voice. I'd never see her blush again. Alice's giggle. Bella's life. Edward's happiness. I'd just thrown it all away in one foul swoop!

"I'm sorry," I moaned one more time, before slipping into the silence.

* * *

**What did you think? Don't forget the challenge I put at the beginning of the chapter! **

**Gypsy: (staring in the mirror) My tongue is green...**

**Keri: _Again!?_**

**Gypsy: It's green...**

**Keri: It's green.**

**Gypsy: Green.**

**Keri: Green. (Jasper runs up out of nowhere)**

**Jasper: I think we've established the fact that her tongue is _green_!!!**

**Keri: (pupils dialate) Hiiiii Jaaaaspeeer.... I own you.**

**Jasper: What? NO! (runs away. Climbs onto desk and jumps back into notebook)**

**Keri: Aw _man! _Gypsy! You saw that, right??**

**Gypsy: (still staring in mirror) Why is it _green!?_ Did I lick _grass_ or something? I can understand blue, or red! But _green!?_**

**Keri: (groans) She's almost worse with mirrors than _Rosalie!!_ Well... REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Visitation

**Sorry for the long update. I've been really busy with school and trying to work on my book. :D But here you go! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. And even if I did, I can assure you that this wouldn't happen!**

**Note: This chapter is a very, very, _very _belated birthday present to my best friend Gypsy. Her birthday was on the seventh. Happy insanely belated birthday, Gyps!**

* * *

Time passed. Had it been a few days, weeks, months? Had I even been sitting here an entire _year_? Time passed differently for vampires. All I remember from the time period, is staring at the gray, brick wall that enclosed me.

Suddenly, my cell door opened and an officer ordered, "Hale, come on. You have visitors."

Visitors? How? Who?

He grabbed my elbow and yanked me upwards. He shoved me out of the cell and pulled me down the hallway. My legs refused to move. I didn't see the reason in fighting the burning in my throat, but I couldn't move the way to bite. I kept my head down as he led me to the room of tables where other inmates conversed with their families and friends. Who could be here for me? My family probably hated me and my only friend _outside _of my family is now dead! Who? Who could be here?

**Esme POV**

Carlisle pulled the Mercedes sharply into the parking lot of the Seattle Police Department. As he put the car in park, I heard two sighs of relief. Alice sat between Carlisle and myself, whereas poor Emmett was squashed between Rosalie and Edward.

"Why do we have to go visit _him?_" My bronze-haired son hissed.

I gasped, "First of all, Edward, because he's your _brother!_"

"No. First of all, he took Bella from me- _forever._" Edward snarled. What he said next nearly broke my heart.

"He's no brother of mine."

"Edward!" I inhaled, "H- How could you _say _that?!"

"Why couldn't you just leave me _home, _Carlisle?" Edward inquired cruelly, "I don't _want _to see him."

Carlisle spoke for the first time since we left Forks.

"Edward." His voice was strict and hurt, "Be kind. Jasper's been through a lot."

Carlisle opened his door quietly and stepped out. Alice slid out after him. Edward reluctantly opened his door and slid out into the clouded sun. Emmett followed him, Rosalie at his hip when she followed. I forced myself to reach for my door handle, but couldn't find the strength to pull.

Carlisle stepped over to my door and pulled it open, helping me out. My still heart felt heavy in my chest as we crossed the parking lot and into the building.

Of course, we were searched. The searcher grabbed the duffle bag Carlisle brought and pulled out the 'water' bottles we brought for Jasper.

"What's this?" he asked.

Carlisle had an excuse already set out, "Our son has a medical problem. He needs blood, his body doesn't work the way that a normal person's does."

The searcher nodded sharply and placed the bottles back into the bag and handed it back to Carlisle. The rest of the search went fairly quickly and they ushered us along to the waiting room.

"Wait here." one officer ordered. He then spun on his heel and stalked off to find Jasper.

As we took our seats at one of the many tables, Edward continued to mutter curses under his breath. Emmett kicked his chair, finally shutting him up. Edward sat at the very end of the long, rectangular table. Rosalie sat next to him. There was an open seat at the other end, no doubt for Jasper. Carlisle and I sat on one of the sides, I sat the closest to where Jasper would sit. Across from me was, of course, Alice, and between her and Edward was Emmett.

At last, the officer returned, dragging my golden-haired son with him. Jasper's chin rested against his neck, staring at the ground. Then I realized.

Jasper's depression. It was back, and this time, it seemed worse. I soon grasped the fact that it was true when Jasper was forced into his seat.

"Jasper!" I cried, throwing my arms around him. He didn't move an inch and I backed off, "Jasper? It's me. It's Esme."

He looked up, his dark-red eyes were dead. His voice was broken and unfamiliar, "E- Esme?"

"Yes. It's me, Jasper! I'm here, and Carlisle's here and Alice, and Emmett, and Rosalie, and Edward."

Carlisle looked over, his eyes sympathetic, "Jasper, son, it's alright. It'll all be okay."

Alice had essentially the same response. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, "Jasper, it's okay. We all know that you couldn't help it. We're not mad."

"Jazzy, she's right, " Emmett smiled, "We _aren't _mad. Well, not at _you. _If anything, we're mad at _ourselves_. We should have noticed your limits and not have tried to push you."

Edward hissed at the end of the table, "Too late."

"Son." Carlisle snapped at Edward. Edward pressed his lips firmly into a line and leaned back in his seat.

"Edward," Jasper's voice was slightly more familiar, more alive, "I'm really, _really _sorry."

Edward grunted, clearly not believing a word his brother was saying.

Rosalie sat in silence, glaring at Jasper. We all watched his head snap down in shame.

"Jasper-" I began, reaching my arm out to rest my hand on his shoulder, "We really should have had Emmett or Alice stay with you, to make sure that this didn't happen."

Alice gripped Jasper's hand and looked in his eyes, "I regret everything. I should have seen this coming and prevented it. Now we're all in danger. Danger of exposure, and therefore, a cloud of danger called the Volturi hovers over us."

Jasper sent off a wave of depression and guilt. Alice surely felt it and gripped his hand tighter, her face serious, "Jasper Hale, don't you _dare _blame yourself. Don't you _dare_."

"How could I _not, _Alice?" Jasper admitted, "The Volturi could kill us all, just because of _my _mistake!"

Carlisle sighed, shaking his head, "Don't, Jasper. The Volturi aren't going to hurt us."

Rosalie leaned across the table and hissed, "They may not hurt us, but we have to move, Jasper. _Again!_ Thanks."

He looked down at his handcuffed hands, "I- I'm sorry."

Emmett kicked Rosalie's chair, then turned to Jasper, "Don't listen to her, Jasper."

Changing the subject, Carlisle reached over to the duffle bag and handed it to Jasper, "There're some bottles in there for you. You must be parched. You've been in here for a week. It's Thursday."

I watched my son open the bag with a quick zip, he pulled out a couple of the bottles.

"They're labeled by animal." I explained.

The bell rang, signaling for us to leave. Edward and Rosalie were on their feet by the time the ring was through echoing.

"Goodbye, Jasper." Rosalie said, before turning away and walking out of the room. Edward didn't say a word, but followed her.

Alice threw her arms around Jasper's neck again, kissing his cheeks repeatedly. Emmett smiled sympathetically and patted him on the back, before giving him a quick hug and backing off. I stood and hugged my son, stroking his golden hair, then kissing the top of his head. Carlisle squeezed Jasper's shoulder with a smile, then copied Emmett and gave him a quick hug. The same officer who brought him in appeared then, grabbed his arm, and pulled him from the room. Jasper could easily have broken out of his grip, but he just went along limply, the black duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"Bye, Jasper!" I called, holding back tears, "We'll be back next week!"

Carlisle nearly had to pull me away from the table and force me out of the police department. I didn't want to leave Jasper there, so alone. It must be hell.

Just like it is for me.

* * *

**Please review! How did you like the chapter? Please review? Please!? I'm lonely and I typed this whole thing when I was home sick with a fever and a sore throat. Please review. Don't worry, I'll have more skits with Gypsy, Jasper, and I later. **

**Rathbonelvr482**


End file.
